


Mojo Pin

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Viajes en el tiempo, lineas temporales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De  como Oikawa Toru salta en el tiempo para  conocer al chico de sus sueños.  [OiYama]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! no me pertenece.

>   
> ''A veces cuando sientes que necesitas a alguien... el universo entero te dice que debes tenerla, empiezas a ver sus programas de TV favoritos toda la noche, empiezas a comprar las cosas que ella necesita, empiezas a beber sus tragos, empiezas a fumar sus cigarrillos malos, empiezas a adquirir los matices de su voz, tu sueño a salvo es a veces la cosa más peligrosa... esto se llama Mojo Pin''  
> \- Jeff Buckley (Astoria, London, UK, 18.01.95)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“ _Tooru chan..  te veo después del partido”_

Comenzaba  el silbato del árbitro,  daba  un largo  respiro, un pase  largo  seguido  de un remate por parte de Hanamaki, los extraños del  otro lado de  la cancha  eran  fuertes aves  rapaces que no dejaban caer el balón, una sonrisa  retorcida  seguida  de una mirada aguda que aseguraba  el puntaje  para el equipo de  Oikawa,  un tiempo donde  él  daba indicaciones precisas  y exactas  de lo que se  haría  a continuación,  su sangre  fluía  y  sus labios los sentía  vibrar  de la emoción en la cancha. La lucha  fue reñida durante el primer  tiempo,  el  balón se  desistía  a la  gravedad, los poderosos brazos de Hajime no  dejaban caer  el  balón…

 

 Un silbato  asegurando el  set a  favor  de los  de uniforme  negro.

 

El segundo  tempo llegó  y  yo al  extremo de la  cancha,  me  sentía poderoso,  fuerte, invencible,  afilaba  la mirada  en búsqueda  de un buen punto donde  lanzar  el  balón,  mis ojos  afilados  buscaban el punto exacto de impacto, mi lengua se paseaba sobre mis labios  deshidratados, sonreía con toda  la seguridad  del mundo.

 

Entonces  sucedió.

 

 Un salto  que  proporcionaba  una  fuerza  descomunal, un balón siendo estrellado  en mi palma, un trayecto  directo  a un lugar dentro de la cancha.

 

Punto  a favor  de  nuestro equipo.   Mi  rodilla  entonces  comenzó  a doler,  crujía con cada  salto,  un nuevo  saque asesino  nos dio una ventaja  de dos  a cero.  El  tercer  saque fue recibido por  el equipo  contrario, entonces mis brazos comenzaron a  armar  jugadas con exactitud  milimétrica, era como si yo previniera todos los movimientos  de mis compañero, parecía  tener un tipo e telepatía  con Hajime, Issei y Takahiro, Pequeñas  señas,  miradas  de confidencia con las que  confirmaban hacia donde  lanzaría el  balón, en ese momento   me sentía  el órgano  principal del equipo. Las  aves rapaces se  resistían a  perder su puntaje y  nuestro equipo  no se quedaba atrás.

 

“Uno más ..  un punto más “   repetía  con el cuerpo al tope  de adrenalina,  con todos los sentidos alerta,  un  pase  largo  logró  que  Takahiro  anotara un  punto más, Hajime recibió  un  remate de ace, conecté  con Issei que sin trabajo alguno anotó  otro punto más…

 

20-18  a favor  de  nuestro  equipo …

 

 

Apareció  él. Número doce  de los de uniforme  negro…  su mirada  era  fuerte,  había determinación y hambre  de  triunfo en ella, pero  sobretodo una  extraña familiaridad y calidez  que desconocía, mi corazón saldría de no  tener la  boca cerrada, aseguro hubiera  escapado por  ella.  El  susodicho  sujetó el balón con sus  finas  manos..  al  sonido del  silbato  le siguió un pequeño salto, apenas y el  necesario para  tomar  impulso, su mano se  estrelló  grácil sobre  el balón,  un balón con un rumbo incierto, la expectación e  incertidumbre  reinaba  en nuestro lado de la  cancha, yo sólo recuerdo  mis piernas como gelatina  y mis  ojos casi saliéndose  de su orbe.

 

“ _Fuera”_    Pensé  al ver  el balón en  dirección a mí.

 

 

 Todo se  tornaba  confuso,  la cancha oscurecía,  dejaba de usar ese uniforme  color  turquesa,  las  voces parecían distantes  y abrumadoras, No respiraba,  mi garganta se  cerraba, mis  pulmones  no reaccionaban, todo era  borroso, lo último que  alcancé  a  ver  fue  el número doce del otro  lado de la cancha. Mi pecho se oprimía.

 

 

“ _Te veo después del partido  Toru  chan”_

Ese  era  mi sueño  recurrente  en mi tercer  año de  universidad.

 

 

Constantemente, noche  a noche  tenía  la misma  sensación….

 

 

 

 

 

_._

-De  nuevo tienes la cara hecha mierda Kusokawa – Dijo  Hajime el “Sin tacto” Iwaizumi.

 

-No he podido  dormir  bien -   contesté  bostezando,  y así fue  el sueño  lo tuve entre las dos y tres de la  mañana el resto de la noche  no pude conciliar  el sueño.

 

 

-¿Te sucede  algo?  -   dijo  Hajime  levantando una  ceja.

 

 

-Volví a  soñarlo,  esta vez  había mucho  dolor, incluso sentí el ardor  de la  rodilla, sentí como crujía  al  caminar,  te vi   a ti  emocionado, Matsun y Hana parecían tan felices,  como si  fuera  un partido importante.

 

-Deja  de decir  estupideces Kusokawa,  ¿Tú, bueno en los  deportes?  -  dijo con voz  socarrona.

 

-Iwa  chan,  lo  digo en serio hasta teníamos uniformes, las  letras  eran  borrosas, sólo pude  a verlo a él del otro lado de la  cancha, sonreía  mientras palmeaba  a alguien, no sé ¿Me  estoy volviendo loco Iwa chan?-

 

 

-Creo que  has  estado consumiendo  mucho azúcar y tu cerebro trabaja de más por  la noche –

 

 

-Iwa  chan- 

 

-Trata  de  no pensar  en ello, no necesitas más  presión que la de  tus  exámenes  finales  y la de tu trabajo, por cierto, Bokuto me  dijo que  te esperaba  en la noche para cenar –

 

 

-¿Estará él?

 

 

-Es  lo más seguro -    Hajime  dio un sorbo  a  su café  y acomodó las  hojas  de  su  trabajo   -En cualquier  caso  ya han pasado  tres  meses,  en algún momento  tendrás que ver  a Kuroo de nuevo –

 

-Estúpido Kuroo chan, debió de  haberme  atesorado como lo más preciado –

 

 

-Estás siendo peor que  tu sobrino –

 

 

-Frío, siento mucho frío -Hajime arqueó una ceja.

 

 

-Estamos  a  cinco  grados Oikawa-

 

 

-Ugh. Detesto el  invierno.

 

 

-Detestas  las  sensaciones térmicas  extremas Oikawa,

 

 

Hajime  caminó en dirección al baño,  el  muy maldito  tenía  barba  y  se  la rasuraba todos los  días.

 

 

 

 

 

-Debiste haber hablado  con Tetsuro, terminar bien, hablar  civilizadamente sin  cometer homicidio en el proceso.- Hajime  hablaba desde  el baño, por el  tamaño del departamento podíamos  hablar  desde  cualquier  punto y escucharnos perfectamente,  eso no es necesariamente  bueno, el departamento es  diminuto, las  habitaciones  lo son también  a excepción de la  cocina que  es mi  lugar favorito,  hay  ahí un comedor de seis sillas  regalo de los papás  de Hajime. Electrodomésticos  que jamás  hemos  usado y un refrigerador  que alberga cerveza  y jugo de naranja.

 

 

-Ese  gato sarnoso  no escucha terceras opiniones.                                                              

 

 

-Bien, bueno,  ya  sabrás  como solucionarlo.

 

 

-El punto es que no hay una solución para eso Iwa chan, no puedo  tener una amistad con él.

 

 

-Bueno preocúpate por  cosas importantes.

 

 

-Producir dióxido de  carbono cuenta?

 

 

-Podrías  volver a pintar.

 

 

-No, aún me duele.

 

 

-Bien, Kusokawa, lo intenté, no sé que más  decirte,  Tetsuro ya está con alguien más, ¿Sabías? Prepárate para verlo con ese alguien por la noche, no sé que clase de persona sea, pero no  puede ser peor que  tú.  -   Yo arqueé  una  ceja.

 

 

-No me duele el  abandono de Kuroo, me duele  que no pueda sentir más  allá, que no me haya  dolido lo suficiente como para   retenerlo a  mi lado.

 

-Eres un egoísta, siempre lo has  sido.

 

 

-Sólo quiero enamorarme Iwa chan ¿Es eso  muy egoísta?

 

 

-Como  sea,  mejor  toma el desayuno por que  se te hará  tarde

 

 

-No tengo clases  ahora, hasta las  diez.

 

 

-No pierdas  tu tiempo entonces-

 

 

-¿Eres mi mamá?

 

 

-Soy tu peor  pesadilla -  dijo Hajime  con gesto desafiante  mientras  se arremangaba el  suéter.

 

 

-Eres un tonto Iwa  chan

 

 

-Pasaré  a  tu trabajo  a la salida.

 

 

-No  he confirmado que iré

 

 

-Iras, por  supuesto que lo harás -  Hajime se puso de pie  y  me dejó  solo en la  cocina. -Deja de comportarte como un puto crío.

 

 

Los pasos  de  Haijime sonaron detrás  de mí, sonreí al   ver  el  sándwich que me preparó  sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos  un momento,  nuevamente aparecía  el  dolor en mi muñeca  izquierdas,  ese  ardor  en las  articulaciones que se  intensificaba con el frío, el dolor  salía de mi médula y se  extendía  por la extremidad, cerré  el puño, lo abrí  y escuché como  crujían los  huesos desde las uniones de los dedos hasta la muñeca, era inevitable pensar en que  mi cuerpo me  pasaba la  factura  de aquella lesión en la preparatoria, minutos después el dolor se  fue dejando únicamente una estela de incomodidad.

_“Be bop a  lula she’s my baby”_    tarareé ante s de comenzar  a desayunar el clima  y  esas  ganas  terribles de permanecer  en  cama me  abrazaron. El  invierno, el maldito invierno se sentía  en el  pequeño departamento que compartía con Hajime, la estructura vibraba cada  vez que  el  tren pasaba, no  podía  recordar  otro invierno  tan frío como  ese,  sabía  mal  el  ser  remplazado tan rápido, sabía  mal  volver a ver a la persona con la que hasta hace  unos  meses había compartido  todo tipo de experiencias.

 

-Estúpido  gato  -   gemí mientras mis  dedos apretaban con fuerza  el sándwich.   -Estúpido  sueño – observé   mi mano, los dedos  alargados, las uñas  cortas, todo era tan vívido, las  voces animándolos, mi mano  estrellándose  contra el balón, mis  respiración  agitada en el partido, incluso  la desconcertante familiardad con la que el chico pecoso me sonreía,  nunca   había  sentido mi  corazón contraerse de esa forma,  la sensación de  quererlo tocar, el anhelo  que  sentía mi piel  por la ajena. Vaya mierda esa  la  depresión post ruptura.

 

 

“Estoy volviéndome  loco”   era  lo único que agobiaba mi  mente en esos momentos.

 

.

 

 Caminé  por  el enorme  jardín para  llegar a la  facultad de ciencias exactas, como siempre evitando las grietas  y uniones  en el suelo,  “No necesito más mala suerte  de la que  ya  tengo”  era mi justificación cuando Hajime me veía con sus ojos verdes juiciosos,  bufaba  y me  decía que estaba idiota. Tres capas  de  ropa apenas y eran  suficientes  para  abrigarme,  mis  dedos  se  guardaban en  los bolsillos del  abrigo.

 

 Mis piernas son largas, me  gustan, mis pestañas  con largas y espesas, mi mandíbula  es  perfecta, mis ojos son grandes, no hay  hombres  atractivos  en las ingenierías, eso me  hace  ser  el centro de la  atención del público  femenino  que a su vez es escaso, de ahí que  muchos  de los varones sientan recelo  con mi persona. Estoy rodeado  de mucha gente, no recuerdo el nombre de la  mayoría, pero  siempre se ven tan felices, me saludan mientras toman  sus  desayunos sentados  bajo el jardín, una pareja  se sienta  y  comen mochis, ella  lo mira  con intensidad  y el  sujeta  la blanca mano con si   fuera un objeto  precioso llega  a mi mente el recuerdo de  Kuroo y  yo  caminando  bajo  cerezos apenas  y nuestros dedos  se  rozaban con timidez,  me pregunto si el me miró  con esa intensidad, si alguna vez pensó en  mi como algo precioso, si  en algún momento irradiamos amor como esos chicos frente a  mi lo hacen, siento  un aroma  dulzón en la punta  de la nariz  y  unas  ganas  imbatibles de ser abrazado, recostar  mi cabeza en un abdomen  mientras mi cabello es acariciado. Mis ojos se  humedecen  y  sólo pienso en el maldito  clima  como  justificación para  mi estado emocional. “Estúpido frío  que me pone  sensible”.

 

 

 

-O  estoy  loco  o huele  a  repostería  fina  Kiyo chan?.

 

 

-Lo  siento Oikawa, lo único que huelo es a  tristeza  de  finales de  semestre.  -  Contestó Kiyoko,  sin abandonar  la vista  de su  computadora. Sus  ojeras  eran pronunciadas y tenía  la punta  de la nariz roja.

 

 

-¿Terminaste tu reporte Oikawa?-

 

 

-¿tú no? – pregunté  malicioso,  sonriendo y apoyando los  codos en su pupitre.

 

 

-Por supuesto  que  lo terminé -  dijo respingando  la punta  de la nariz.

 

 

–¿Quieres  ir  a una cena por  la noche Kiyo chan?

 

 

-Si no  colapso en el transcurso de la  tarde, sí, además  es  viernes  supongo que  estará  bien  ha  sido una  semana  muy  difícil –

 

–Hajime pasará por mi después del  trabajo, te espero en el  café  a  las  ocho.

 

 

–Ya llegó el  doctor  Ukai -  dijo  moviendo su delicado  rostro en dirección a la  puerta, tomé  asiento junto  a ella,  la  clase  era pequeña,  éramos menos de veinte  alumnos  en el curso todos ellos con caras demacradas,  algunos  tomando  café  y los más audaces  bebidas energéticas escribían  y tipeaban, lanzaban   gemidos de cansancio  y fastidio. Ukai  saludó, abriéndose  paso  con  fuerza en la  clase, sus pasos eran  fuertes,  llevaba una coleta  a  media  espalda y masticaba goma. Comenzó la  clase  con una presentación de  un tema nuevo, mi mente  era un caos, seguía  pensando  en mi sueño y mis  ojos  se  movían de un  punto  a otro, pensamientos inconexos, silbatos sonando y ese aroma dulzón que no se iba  de  la punta de mi nariz, sentí un poco  de nauseas  abracé  mi estómago con ambas  manos y  apoyé  la  cabeza sobre el pequeño escritorio,  mi ojos se clavaron en la  laptop de Shimizu, impecable,  sin ningún sticker  cursi sólo el logotipo de Apple en ella,  sus  manos perfectas,  blancas y con un  manicure perfecto en colores pastel, pensé  entonces  que existían las mujeres  sobrias como ella,  de pensamiento  frío,  mujeres que se  apasionan   por la  física como ella, ella  era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos  el primer  día en la universidad, los  silencios con Shimizu  con cómodos,  no pregunta  cosas  obvias y se  ríe  cubriéndose la  boca,  ella no sucumbe  al cotilleo  que considero caracteriza  a las  mujeres jóvenes.  Shimizu es de pocas palabras. Las suficientes nada más.  Si  yo  fuera  mujer  definitivamente sería hermosa, me gustaría ser  como ella,  usar  esmaltes  color pastel y lentes de  montura  gruesa,  labios nude y un bonito delineado,  pero  estoy seguro que de haber sido mujer usaría  colores  llamativos, no me  resistiría  al  cotilleo   y le  pondría  los  stickers  más cursis a mi laptop, me hubiera  enamorado  de  Iwaizumi  Hajime y no de Kuroo Tetsuro.

 

    Ukai terminó el discurso  de teoría  y  recordó  la  fecha para el siguiente examen antes del periodo vacacional de invierno. Se creó un largo  silencio antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran objetar la  fecha  de examen, y que ese  mismo  día tendríamos dos más.

 

 -Ser  conscientes de la fragilidad  ajena, ser  conscientes de las sensaciones del individuo que tenemos  a un lado  nuestro,  experimentarlas como propias se  le conoce como empatía. Empaticemos  Dr. Ukai.

 

Negociamos una  mejor fecha para el examen. Una  preciosa  compañera me sonrió,  las  arrugas  de  sus  comisuras  me recordaron al chico del número  doce, le  regresé  el  gesto  con calidez por un momento mi corazón latió  o se  paralizó  por la  similitud  entre  ella  y el fabuloso  chico de mis  sueños.

 

“Número doce me estás volviendo loco”  pensé mientras  guardaba mis cosas y salía del  aula  con Shimizu.

 


	2. Charlota de  Fresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa ve a Kuroo después de tres meses de su ruptura y tiene una conversación con Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer la historia. Les recuerdo que Haikyuu no me pertenece, agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios.

“Charlota de Fresas”

Hajime pasó al restaurant justo a las ocho treinta, Shimizu esperaba en una mesa sentada mientras tomaba un café, podía ver su precioso perfil a través del ventanal. Me quité el mandil y corrí por mis cosas . 

-Shimizu, lamento hacerte esperar. 

-No es nada Oikawa, el café de aquí me encanta lo sabes. 

-Bueno Iwa chan ya llegó – Le abrí la puerta del auto y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Hajime la veía de reojo. 

-Gracias por soportar a Basurakawa. 

-No es nada, es agradable por momentos. 

-Sabes que soy un amor Kiyo chan, es más deberías de considerar seriamente salir conmigo – dije bromeando mientras asomaba mi rostro encima de los dos asientos. 

-Lo siento, no me gustaría ser niñera Oikawa. 

 

Hajime condujo hasta la lujosa zona donde vivía Bokuto, una enorme casa en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio, Bokuto no lo aparentaba pero su familia estaba podrida en dinero, el tan rebelde y tan “Bokuto” optó por estudiar gastronomía en lugar de algo administrativo. Hacía buenas fiestas los fines de semana y cocinaba delicioso. 

-Oho oho oho, príncipe encantador, ¡Viniste! Y Traes compañía, ¿Quién es la linda chica? -

 

-Bokuto san no actúe como si no me conociera por favor – Dijo Kiyoko pasando de largo justo a un lado de Bokuto. 

-Iwa chan, gracias por traer al artista – dijo rodeándolo con un brazo, ambos eran muy fuertes, Hajime lo era más, pero Bokuto tenía algo en su mirada que me ponía nervioso, sus ojos redondos eran transparentes y su bonita sonrisa era de las más auténticas que he visto. La casa de Bokuto era grande, al parecer no había nadie más, me desplomé en el sofá mientras veía lo que Bokuto había dejado puesto. Kiyoko conversaba con Hajime y yo sentía mi sangre fluir con velocidad, el nerviosismo aumentaba y lo único que quería era irme a casa y no ver la cara del roñoso felino. El timbre sonó, Akaashi hizo acto de presencia taciturno como siempre. 

-Hola Oikawa san - 

-Tanto tiempo Akaashi-

-Te he extrañado – 

-¡wow! Que honesto. 

-Ahora que no sales con Kuroo san – 

-Oho, Akaashi, dale un respiro a Oikawa – dijo posando un grueso brazo en los hombros de Keiji. 

-Cállate Boku chan y a todo esto ¿Por qué nos invitaste hoy? – dije interrumpiendo a Akaashi. 

-Solo quería ver a mis buenos amigos - Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron y sonrió con algo de malicia. Yo tomé el control y puse History. 

Me gustaba pensar en mis amigos como una familia, Iwa chan definitivamente sería mi mamá, Kiyo chan podría ser perfectamente un papá, de los que dan miedo y te ponen restricciones para todo, Boku chan sería mi hermano chiflado, Matsun Y Maki serían mis hermanos maricas Y Kuroo antes era el novio delincuente que ningún padre quiere para su hija. Ahora pasaría a ser el amigo delincuente que nade quiere para sus hijos mientras pensaba en la posible familia que formaría con ellos el tiempo pasaba con lentitud, Olia a crema y a azúcar, el aire se hacía denso, mi garganta se cerraba y yo tenía miedo de ver los ojos de Kuroo, ¿Y si lo besaba frente a mí? Y si sus manos se enredaban mientras le daba un beso, tal vez moriría de la vergüenza, y si lo veía con la intensidad de los recién enamorados, mis ojos se inundaron por un momento y mi pecho se sentía pesado. Mi labio inferior temblaba y los ojos de Keiji eran testigos de mi fragilidad. 

Insoportable. 

El invierno me recordaba mi miseria emocional y el estar ahí en ese sofá me aterraba, el timbre sonó y las risas idiotas de Bokuto y Kuroo sonaron escandalosas en la casa. Quería correr, huir, aparecer en otra puta galaxia y evitar mostrar mi rostro patético a Kuroo Tetsuro. Sus pasos se acercaron en mi dirección mis dedos se hundieron en el sofá y la cara de desconcierto de Akaashi se clavó en mi rostro desesperado. Claramente era una mala idea haber ido a esa cena. 

-Oikawa san. Tranquilízate - dijo Akaashi con suavidad mientras me servía un whisky. Lo tomé de golpe y respiré. 

-Gracias Akaashi –

-Se lo que se siente – 

-Lo siento tanto Akaashi - gemí apenas con un hilo de voz, los pasos se aproximaban, Akaashi quien se encontraba frente a mi alzó las cejas al ver a Kuroo y casi de manera imperceptible hizo un mohín. Yo sentía mi pecho cálido por el trago. 

-Tetsu Chan- 

-Tooru – dijo a manera de saludo. Mis ojos se movieron en dirección a su acompañante. Estúpidamente alto, buen rostro y cuerpo. Maldito Kuroo, su novio era demasiado atractivo. Contrario a lo que pensé no había arcoíris alrededor de ellos, ni aves volando por la dulzura que emanaban, el rubio tenía un gesto condescendiente y pareciera que Kuroo lo forzó a ir a la cena. 

-Te presento a Tsukishima kun-

 

-Tsukki chan, mucho gusto, Soy Tooru Oikawa. – el rubio torció los labios con molestia pero no dijo nada. 

-Mucho gusto Oikawa san-

 

Bokuto apareció minutos después con un mandil con un búho enorme en el centro

-¡Ya está lista la cena!- dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo, el delicioso aroma a hierbas occidentales inundó el lugar, tomé asiento frente a Kuroo, Akaashi y Kiyoko a mis costados. Bokuto nos sirvió una porción generosa de carne y puré de papas, todo estaba delicioso.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Bokuto mientras masticaba un pedazo enorme de carne. Kuroo y Tsukki se miraron un momento con algo de confidencia. 

-Yo, fui a hacerme un tatuaje a su estudio- murmuró el rubio. 

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo Tsukki chan? -pregunté.

-Hace seis meses - dijo el rubio sin pensarlo. Mi estómago se revolvió al momento ¡Seis putos meses!! ¿Me estás jodiendo Kuroo chan?, todos los supieron, un ambiente incómodo se formó en el comedor, corté la carne y bufé, quería golpear, destruir y comerme las porciones de todos, hibernar por un mes completo, emborracharme hasta no recordar nada y perder el control de mi cuerpo, estúpido gato traicionero. Respiré y sonreí. 

-Que bien Tsukki chan, ¿qué te tatuaste? – 

-Esto - dijo mostrando su pálido antebrazo, era un diseño sencillo de estrellas y planetas, los colores contrastaban con su pálida piel haciéndolo ver realmente hermoso. 

-Es precioso - 

-Claro, yo lo hice – agregó Kuroo. 

-Cállate estúpido gato – respiré profundamente absteniéndome a esa horda de improperios que amenazaban en salir por mi boca, una parte de mí se sintió aliviado, Kuroo estaba bien y yo por lo menos lo intentaba y todo parecía bien, terminé la copa de vino de golpe. Vinieron entonces a mi esos recuerdos, el partido de vóley y el aroma dulzón, Tsukishima no parecía mala persona y el no era culpable de la idiotez de Tetsuro. Bebíamos tinto y mis dedos se enredaron por debajo de la mesa con los de Keiji, mis ojos se clavaron en la clavícula en la forma tan estética de su cuello, en sus espesas pestañas, la forma en la que cogía pequeños pedazos de carne y los llevaba a su boca me resultó fascinante. La calidez de la mano de Keiji me tranquilizaba. Terminamos de comer y Bokuto dijo que había preparado algo para nosotros. 

-Nunca deja de sorprendernos Boku chan – dijo Hajime. 

Puso una tarta de fresas ridículamente grande en el centro de la mesa. 

-Charlota de fresas – murmuré. Los ojos de Tsukki se abrieron con fascinación ante el postre. -Respiré, el aroma dulzón era exactamente el mismo que había sentido en la mañana, mis ojos se sentían pesados por el vino, un leve mareo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y se repente sentí mi piel sudada, los dedos que sujetaban mi mano no eran los de Keiji y las pecas decoraban de forma preciosa esa sonrisa, fue como un respiro de aire puro. 

-Oikawa, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kiyoko, yo asentí me excusé y me recosté en el sofá, Keiji me siguió, acomodándose conmigo, sus manos recorrían mi cabello

“Tooru chan, ¿Te gustó el postre? Es charlota de fresas” su voz, esa voz me hablaba y me sumergía en los mas dulces sueños, la mano del moreno tocándome, sus labios sonriendo y ese flequillo que jugueteaba con la frente. “Tooru, te amo”

-Yo te amo a ti Yama chan –

-¿Yama chan? - Keiji dejó de acariciarme y pude ver por un momento algo de molestia en su rostro. 

-No sé que pasó, me estaba quedando dormido. 

 

Por segunda vez en la noche fui al baño, me lavé el rostro y recordé la sensación de las caricias, así no se sentían las manos de Keiji contra mi piel. Busqué mis cigarros y salí a la terraza a fumar, la temperatura habia bajado considerablemente, encendí un cigarrillo.

-Disculpa, no tengo encendedor, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?-

-Claro - dije extendiéndole la mano a Tsukki chan. -Con que planetas..¿Te interesa la astronomía Tsukki chan?-

-No, pero conocí a alguien que sí- 

-¿Conociste?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, algo en el gesto del rubio me hizo seguir preguntando. 

-Sí, mi amigo de la infancia

-Yo tengo un amigo de la infancia, pero a Iwa chan le van más los animales ¿Y que pasó con tu amigo? 

-Murió. 

Tosí estúpidamente por el humo del tabaco. El rubio me palmeó la espalda y me ofreció de su cerveza.

-Yo… lo siento Tsukki chan

-No, disculpa por decir estas cosas, ¿Te incomodé? – Dio una larga bocanada al cigarro misma que se transformó en una nube de humo mentolado, sus mejillas estaban rojas al parecer también había sido afectado por el alcohol. 

-¿Y tu que piensas de la vida Tsukki chan? 

-Creo que debes vivirla como quieras, disfrutar y decirle a las personas que amas lo mucho que sientes por ellas. 

-Eres un cursi Tsukki chan. 

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras fumábamos, mi respiración era tranquila, pensé en Iwaizumi, toda la vida habíamos estado juntos, desde el maternal, habíamos aprendido mucho y gran parte de mi desarrollo como individuo estaba ligado a él, el fue la primer persona a la que le conté de mis preferencias sexuales, yo lloraba por que me gustaba un compañero de la escuela media y sentía que le daría asco a Iwa chan, me dio un cabezazo y me dijo que “Nuestra amistad no terminaría por ser un marica” Iwa chan y su extraña manera de motivar a la gente e influir positivamente en la vida de los demás, era algo que le agradecía o al menos sentía el agradecimiento, jamás le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, Iwaizumi es de los que se avergüenzan si les hablas bonito. Aún siendo un adulto no me imagino un futuro donde no esté el, puedo verme fácilmente salir a pasear con sus hijos, enseñarles a pintar, tal vez cocinar, platicarles de nuestra vida universitaria en el minúsculo departamento, de cómo se ruborizaba cuando Kiyoko sonreía, enseñarles las polaroids que hemos tomado desde la escuela media. Se me revuelve el estómago y me duele el pecho de imaginar un mundo sin Iwa chan. Sentí entonces esa soledad que emanaba su cuerpo, pude sentir la frialdad que lo sobrecogía, los ojos de Tsukishima brillaban con la luz de luna, me pude ver por un momento en ellos, la tristeza de esa mirada dorada jamás la olvidaría, es la misma mirada que tengo cuando despierto a llorar en medio de la noche. Pude haberle dicho algo, lo que sea, pero mi verborrea ansiosa le ganó a mi lado racional. 

-Kuroo ronca mucho, no es una persona de mañana, pero en la noche tiene mucha actividad, puede tomar cerveza y no tener resaca al día siguiente pero si toma whisky o vodka al otro día lo tendrás que soportar, también es especialmente insoportable cuando se resfría, es buena persona Tsukishima, cuídalo mucho por favor- Tsukishima me aventó el humo de su cigarro en la cara y sonrió cálidamente.

-Eso ya lo sé Oikawa –

 

-Bien, por lo visto no sean asesinado uno al otro – Sonreí como idiota al ver a Iwa chan, sentí que no lo había visto en años. Me colgué de su cuello. 

-Te quiero mucho Iwa chan- Dije mientras besaba su tieso cabello. Tsukishima soltó una rosa burlona. 

-Te quiero mucho Iwa chan, eres el mejor amigo del mundo - y continué besando su frente grasienta. 

 

Mi humor mejoró considerablemente después de media noche, Kiyoko se había dormido en una de las habitaciones de Bokuto, Keiji estaba sentado sin decir nada, observando el caos desde una zona segura, continuamos bebiendo durante algunas horas más, volví a comer y en algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido en el sofá justo a un lado de Tsukishima, lo soñé por segunda ocasión en el mismo día, la sensación era cálida, el usaba una chaqueta de cuero, era aún más atractivo de cerca, los innumerables piercings que colgaban de sus orejas, sus pecas, su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel, sus yemas acariciando mis labios, sublime, perfecto. Eso de soñar es maravilloso, la dulzura y felicidad me llenaban al menos en sueños. 

-Yama chan no me dejes . – me veía con tristeza y sus labios me daban un último beso de despedida. 

-Te veo en seis meses – decía mientras arrastraba su mochila. 

La oscuridad regresaba quitándome el sueño con mi chico bonito.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. agradeceré comentarios. Besitos.


End file.
